Hancock's Sight
by arcaira86
Summary: A celebration of victory leads to Hancock to an unexpected encounter with Nora, from Vault 111. Rated M for Smut, Chem Usage, and Language.


Hancock's "Sight"

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 4 or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

There are spoilers from "The Big Dig" as well as later in the game.

Prompt: Fully Romanced Hancock said "I'm going to be real mad if this turns out to be a Jet Flashback."

Mom said, "What if Hancock's drug usage produced his own sight, like Mama Murphy's?"

I said, "OMG…"

The Institute was no more. The Minutemen launched a nuclear attack on the Institute and brought about peace for the entire Commonwealth, if not the world. Everyone's favorite vault dweller, the sole survivor from Vault 111, a woman named Nora was being repeatedly praised over Diamond City radio. Everyone knew about the heroics brought on at the hands of Nora.

The Brotherhood of Steel was helping any civilians with fending off attacks from Super Mutants, rogue Synths, and Feral Ghouls. Otherwise, they were only exploring and acquiring more information about the Commonwealth's pre-war history. Their main objective of finding and destroying the Institute was over. They would eventually pull out and return to the Capital Wasteland – or so everyone hoped.

Any Synths who were able to escape before the Institute was destroyed were able to receive help from the Railroad. Secrecy remained of the upmost importance to the Railroad, while they made ensured the safety of all Synths while they hid in plain sight among the humans. Despite the peace, the Railroad still feared people wouldn't readily accept any synths – not just yet.

And people around the Commonwealth were no longer afraid. There was no more great evil lurking in the shadows. Now, they could focus on surviving and rebuilding their world after the nuclear apocalypse. They could raise their children without fear of their loved ones being replaced.

Even with Nora's new status as the Savior of the Commonwealth, she remained humble, kind, and seemingly unchanged by the cruel world she woke up in. Any who encountered her was honored to know her, and thanked her work and selfless nature. She was an ideal, her very personality as pure and untainted as her pre-war appearance.

She and Hancock were traveling together since she blew a hole in his strong room through the misinformation of Bobby No-Nose. He admired her decision to respect him as a person and how he treated his town. Nora had convinced No-Nose to abandon her goals of stealing from Hancock, and walk away without any bloodshed. Hancock admired that about her.

That was only the beginning of his admiration of that Vault Dweller.

Hancock wondered, more than he cared to admit, if she was going to dismiss him and go back to Sanctuary and live out her life. Maybe she'd marry that Minutemen guy… Preston, maybe? Or maybe even MacCready. Then, with some smooth-skin, she could have more children and live happily ever after. Hancock felt a rush of jealousy that made his blood boil. He wanted her to be his, but that kinda talk would be tricky, and he was sure he couldn't offer her anything any none-Ghoul couldn't. Would she really want to be stuck with his ugly mug every day? He wouldn't wish that on anyone he cared for.

With each kind act she performed, each person she rescued, Hancock felt himself fall deeper and deeper in love with her. Nora was beautiful inside and out, and his companion. For over six months they traveled together, talked, and learned about each other's' past lives. He felt they had a connection, despite neither of them ever crossing the line of no return.

He had access to her like no other, yet she remained closed off and strong once she entered the Institute. Before, they would laugh at night around a fire and talk about their histories; bringing all their skeletons out and into the light.

Nora and Hancock traveled back to Goodneighbor that night to celebrate the fall of the Institute. They went to The Third Rail for drinks and for him to catch up on any mayoral issues that arose while he was taking it up with her. Before, he would have said "Home, Sweet Home" when he stepped back through the gates, but this time he felt like he was being dropped off at home after a night of WAY too much drinking - not that he wasn't in the mood for the drinking part. It didn't really feel like home anymore, it was more of a place he knew.

In the Third Rail, everything was the same. Whitechapel Charlie had the mayor's favorite drink in stock again, and Magnolia was gracing the atmosphere with her wonderful voice. Everyone in the bar welcomed their favorite mayor with a loud commotion. To his enjoyment, the praise was sung louder when Nora strolled in behind him.

Hancock bought a round of drinks for everyone, making sure Nora was given special access to his favorite drink instead of what the rest of the patrons were getting. He brought their drinks from the bar while Nora sat at the table least likely to break or give a splinter. She didn't seem like she was much in the mood for celebrating, but he hoped she'd loosen up after a bit. Since the destruction of the Institute, she was too quiet – like an uncomfortable post-coitus quiet. He hated it. He wanted her to talk and laugh, like she did while they had been traveling together.

The atmosphere was lively and noisy, and he was enjoying it. It was a refreshing change of pace to not be fighting and planning for the next fight. But the lady of the hour remained painfully quiet. Hancock noticed Nora wasn't drinking. She nursed the drink he brought her, only occasionally sipping from it. Now that he thought about it, the whole time they spent together she never drank, smoked, or did a single chem.

_Damn,_ he thought_, she fought with such power and nothing other than her was responsible. She's a tough thing when most people I travel with wouldn't have lasted a day. She's the real deal, and she deserves a wonderful pre-war life instead of this shitty one she has now._

"I don't suppose you're going to keep traveling with me now that I have answers," Nora was saying. "And settlements to take care of."

Her words pulled him out of his mind. Her eyes were heavy and sad, but she was not crying.

"You have duties to get back to, right?" she asked.

If he was being honest, he didn't care about staying here. Dropping in and making sure everyone knew he was still in charge was enough. He couldn't imagine Nora wanting to stay here and live the Goodneighbor lifestyle and he wanted to remain by her side.

"Not right away." Hancock tested the waters, "Unless you're done traveling?"

Nora replied cautiously, "I don't think I can go back to Sanctuary and live in my old house like my life is the same…"

There was no mistaking the pain she was feeling. Hancock realized then she never mentioned what came about of her search for her son once she reached the Institute. She returned, took an anti-viral serum to Virgil to return him to his human form, and then they took on the Institute…

"Are you ready to talk about what happened in the Institute? With the director?" Hancock asked.

Nora took a long sip of her drink and sighed. She shared everything that happened. About "Father", and about his illness. About her being given the leader of the Institute position, but the Institute being an enemy of the Commonwealth; she had to choose between the baby she sought with all of her, and the future of mankind. She was torn about that decision until Shaun revealed her release had been an experiment, and nothing more. Her own child let her loose just to see what she'd do, but he expected the world to destroy her. He was blood, but he wasn't family anymore. She was collateral damage to the Institute, just like Nate. Files and information revealed to her that the Institute, that her son, were the enemies of the Commonwealth.

The final decision to destroy the Institute didn't come easy. Nora would have to live with the weight of her decision every day for the rest of her life, all while knowing she was too late to save her son and have the family she was so proud to have built. It was the end of the world all over again for her.

Hancock listened to her speak, feeling her emotions for the first time ever. He reached across the table and held her hand while she talked. He didn't know if she would pull away from his touch, but it was worth the risk. She turned her palm up and held his hand a moment.

"Sunshine, you're a hero," Hancock told her. "You're something else. You never forget that."

"Thank you Hancock," Nora said, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"You sound like you could use something a little different," Hancock said, fishing something out of his coat pocket. "I have my private room in the hotel. I use it when I need to get away for the night, or when I have a… guest…"

Nora nodded with a raised eye brow, but didn't speak.

"It's all on my tab, so have some dinner and maybe enjoy a bath," Hancock continued, putting the hotel room key on the table in front of her. "You can have all the privacy you need. Come out when you're ready."

"You really don't need it if I use it for a while?" she inquired.

"I'll make sure no mayoral duties are waiting for me," Hancock insisted.

She quietly accepted the key, holding it tightly. She caught her lower lip in her teeth as she slid the key down her Vault suit, into her bra for safe keeping. Hancock felt heat grow in his groin. Was she doing that on purpose? Damn what he wouldn't give to be that key right now. He needed to tame that shit before he fucked up the best thing he had in his life.

"Will you come visit me after a little bit?" she asked. Her voice was quiet, like she didn't want the rowdy bar patrons around her to hear – like they were even aware of her over the noise. "You've been my companion for a while, and I feel like we should decide our next move… together."

He wanted to follow her as soon as she stood up, but he controlled himself. Her invitation was unexpected; he thought she'd refuse and disappear either over night without a word. Her acceptance gave him an unfamiliar tinge of hope maybe she felt the same way for him as he her. So, he would wait eagerly for an appropriate amount of time to pass before he would visit her for their conversation… alone… in his favorite room in the hotel…

He caught up with Daisy at her shop. He checked with the drifters. He took stock on everyone in Goodneighbor, before he returned to the Old State House to speak with Fahrenheit about any news that required his attention. Nothing did, thankfully. But each minute that went by felt at least three days long.

He considered taking a chem or two, something to liven up the day, but he wanted to give Nora his undivided attention. He knew he wanted to make a move on her, but if she needed to talk then he would just listen and offer her support. He was ready to be whatever she needed.

He couldn't wait any longer.

He strolled over the Hotel Redford, pretending he wasn't considering sprinting. He paced quickly up the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached the Mayor's Sweet on the top floor. His heart was racing in his chest as he got closer to the room. He started digging in his pocket for his key – in all his nervous excitement, he forgot completely that he'd have to knock on the door and be allowed in.

He knocked on the door and waited impatiently.

Nora opened the door to him with a kind smile and the wonderful smell of a freshly showered woman. He loved that smile of hers. She invited him to sit down – on the couch. And she sat far away from him; the bed was clear on the other side of the room.

"Mayor Hancock," she said softly but firmly, like when she introduced herself that first time at Goodneighbor over Finn's body. "I'm glad you're here."

"Of course," Hancock replied, trying to be nonchalant, but he didn't like how formal this meeting was starting out to be. "Something I can do for you?"

Nora was quiet for a while, "As the mayor I must ask, would I be welcome here in Goodneighbor for a while?"

"Of course, Sunshine," Hancock replied calmly. Inside he was thrilled; he wanted to give her the hotel room full time so he could have her all to himself. He wanted to be near her, but he couldn't invite her to live in the Old State House with him – not without being painfully desperate. Even though he was.

"Everyone is welcome in Goodneighbor," he added.

"As my companion for the past six months, are you really going to be this dense?" she asked with a chuckle.

"'Fraid I don't know what you're talking about," Hancock said, genuinely not sure what she was saying.

She sighed, "Would I be welcome with you?"

Hancock paused. He knew that's what he _wanted_ to hear, but he wasn't sure if he was finally losing it.

He thought maybe he smiled at her, but he wasn't sure exactly what he did. Before he could even open his mouth, she was straddling his lap and pulling him toward her by his shirt in a kiss. She tasted amazing against his lips. He felt immediately electrified by the contact. Holy fuck did he want this. She clung to him, rocking her hips against his and tightening her knees on either side of him. She wanted him, and he wanted her. She licked his lips and the inside of his mouth while moaning softly.

Nora pulled back, "I've fallen for you, John…" she said with that wonderful smile and her eyes clouded with lust. Fear clouded her expression, "Or did I overstep?"

"Not at all," he replied in almost a growl.

He pulled her mouth to his again, this time harder and hungrier. She moaned against his mouth and removed his coat. His hands quickly worked up to her vault suit zipper and opened it down to her waist. He kissed and fondled all the newly exposed skin, enjoying the sight of a pre-war bra before he unhooked it and freed her breasts. Her nipples hardened under his touch, he took one of the peaks into his mouth and played with it with his tongue. She tightened her grip on him while he played, holding his head closer and her breath fanned over his skin. He had to show the other one the same attention, of course.

He could feel her grow wet and hot from his touch and his member was showing its approval as well.

She stopped their kissing and slid down him, off the couch, to her knees in front of him. She began to undo his flag belt and work to undo his pants. She admired his erection for a moment, caressing the skin, stroking its entirety before giving the head a kiss. With a deliberate movement, she took him into her mouth sucking gently while massaging each ball.

He ran his fingers through her soft hair and held onto the back of her head while he watched how she looked with him in her mouth. He was amazed by the feeling but was careful to control his hips from moving. After a few minutes, he could hardly control his urge to thrust, but he wanted to pleasure her as well. He stopped her from continuing to work with her mouth and encouraged her to stand. As she started to stand, he slid her vault suit down and off her, taking a moment to admire the pre-war panties before removing them as well. He slid his fingers into her sex, and placed his lips to her bundle of nerves. She gasped loudly, throwing her head back as he worked his tongue along her folds. Her body dampened more as he continued to pleasure her. Her legs were starting to grow shaky from the sensations. He had to hold her up and against him to keep her from falling.

"Oh John!" she was speaking loudly as she built up. "I want you so bad. Please…"

"I take requests," he smirked as he was changing his position to lift her, giving her sex one last kiss before moving.

He laid down on the couch, pulling her moist heat to just on top of his waiting member. He resumed toying with her nipples and she ground her hips into him with her approval, forcing him inside her with one movement. They both stopped upon the sudden penetration, savoring the feeling for a moment before he guided her up and down his cock with his mouth firmly in place on her chest.

She rode up and down while he held her tightly against him. Neither one of them seemed to have stamina for this particular encounter, both were too much in need. He felt her walls tighten around him and she lifted her head and moaned loudly. The sound was enough to push him over the edge. He thrusted into her while he spilled himself into her waiting body.

They both slowed, staying interlocked, and panted against each other, their foreheads touching. He pulled himself out of her and rested her against him. She rested her head on his still-clothed chest. She ran her fingers down his chest, feeling the ruffles of his shirt and his damaged skin. She enjoyed the feeling of his skin on hers. She put her leg on his and pulled herself closer, smelling that smell of tobacco and gun powder that was uniquely Hancock.

"That… went better than I expected," she chuckled, still out of breath.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, feeling the exact same way.

"I'm not usually so forward, but I couldn't stand the thought of letting you walk out of my life," she confessed. "And I wasn't sure if you were going to make a move…"

"Heh," he chuckled. "Moments like this I know all that karma stuff is bull. No one like me should get this lucky."

He continued to speak after a moment, "I fell for you a long time ago. If you hadn't made your move first tonight, I would have."

"I like it," she said, kissing his forehead, nose, and chin.

"And you," she added, with a kiss on his lips.

"You're the piece of me I didn't know I was missing."

She cuddled closer, rocking her hips like could stand be interested in another round. He lifted her and carried her to his bed. He rested her under him and positioned himself to enter again – this time without his clothes or hat.

"Hancock…" she whispered.

Then he felt dizzy. Disconnected somehow.

Then she said his name again, in a different voice with more urgency.

Hancock!" she said much louder, and it was Fahrenheit's voice.

He was… waking up….

"Hancock? Hancock? JOHN HANCOCK?" Was Fahrenheit's loud and demanding voice.

Hancock opened his eyes. He was laying on the couch in his office with his hat covering his face. The chem he took was still next to him. His eyes were heavy from blacking out.

Was the whole thing just one massive drug trip?

He was so pissed to be coming out of it. He wanted to be mad at Fahrenheit for waking him, but he knew the whole trip was his fault.

"Sorry," he said, standing up. "What's going on?" Normally, he enjoyed coming back down from a high, but this time he felt an overwhelming sense of loss. Nora was so perfect… in mind, in body, and in values. Of course, she couldn't be real. He was devastated; he felt like he lost a part of his heart.

"We need to discuss this matter outside," she insisted. He hadn't listened to what she was saying. He was spending that time and attention in his mind.

They stepped outside. Finn was hanging out near the gate smoking a cigarette, apparently just back from going after some Super Mutants. Hancock reasoned while he was blacked out, there must had been a Super Mutant raid and Finn and Fahrenheit handled it without him. Heartbroken, hung over, and useless to his city. He didn't need more reasons to want to escape into more chems.

He still wasn't listening to Fahrenheit while she was talking about the aftermath of a battle. She was a brilliant soldier and ally, but he wasn't interested right this minute. He pulled himself back. He was the mayor, and he needed to act like it and not act like a love-sick puppy. It wasn't like she was real anyway, she was just all the best, jumbled together in a chem-induced dream. He was back.

"I think No Nose is up to something," Fahrenheit was saying as he tuned back in. "She's digging south; keeping very quiet about her plans – recruiting around Diamond City."

"She'll probably use dynamite to speed up her digging, we'll be able to follow her movements. We can keep an eye on her recruits too," Hancock insisted. "Subtlety ain't exactly her strong suit."

Just then, Finn's gravelly voice caught Hancock's attention.

"Or else accidents will start happening… Big. Bloody. Accidents." Finn was saying to someone new to Goodneighbor.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Hancock started, walking toward Finn. "When someone walks through our gate that first time, they're a guest. Lay off that extortion crap."

His eyes wandered to the visitor so he could decide the best way to handle Finn. He nearly froze in his tracks. It was Nora. Every bit as beautiful as in the dream flashback thing. It wasn't a dream, he realized suddenly, it was predicting the future. _Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy. Shit._

He didn't even pay attention to what he was saying to Finn. He suddenly realized he had to demonstrate his authority, strut his stuff a little. He plunged his knife into Finn twice, before letting him crumble to the ground. Nora watched him with an unreadable stare.

"I know you had ol' Finn under control, but sometimes you gotta show them who's boss," he said, trying to not pounce on her. His hands ached to be all over her, to experience the love making for real. _Control yourself_, he warned himself.

"Thank you for taking care of him," she replied kindly. It was her voice. That voice.

He offered her his hand, "Mayor Hancock."

She took it without hesitation, "Nora."

It was definitely her. As she shook his hand, he was surprised by the strength of her grip considering her size. Her skin was soft, not kissed by radiation like everyone else. He felt a tingle through their touch. He couldn't wait for Bobbi to rope her into blowing a hole in his strong room. Soon, Nora would be all his. He wouldn't wait to make a move on her like he did in his vision.

He couldn't wait to be with her for real… he didn't want to live another moment without the one he loved.


End file.
